


Pulse

by SmolGoatAne



Category: Original Work, Original work - Future Ignici
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Demonic cyberpunk setting, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Height Differences, Inspired by the game Shin Megami Tensei: IMAGINE, Sci-Fi Fantasy, Size Difference, Slow Burn, Soft references to abrahamic religions and history, a thousand years of slow burn, enjoy the lore ride, light shin megami tensei references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 07:28:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24347254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolGoatAne/pseuds/SmolGoatAne
Summary: A mercenary duo has some time to rest in-between missions. They discuss their pasts, their first encounter and what the future holds, as the whole exchange slowly gives way to more pressing feelings.This is a slow-burn, shameless (and erotic??) piece in which I mashed several themes, challenges and worldbuilding as I went. It touches on boundaries, consent, sensorial stimulus and happens in an alternate-universe with heavy Cyberpunk/magical vibes. Something along the lines of Shadowrun or the MegaTen universe aesthetic. Enjoy, and check the notes if you'd like to see more disclaimers and art showing what the characters look like ♥
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 2





	Pulse

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Pulsar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24347593) by [SmolGoatAne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolGoatAne/pseuds/SmolGoatAne)
  * A translation of [Pulsar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24347593) by [SmolGoatAne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolGoatAne/pseuds/SmolGoatAne). 



> Adding a bunch of disclaimers and info about the story. Feel free to skip right ahead, though! 
> 
> ♦♦♦♦ About the piece ♦♦♦♦
> 
> This is a personal piece I’ve been writing and editing on and off for 9 (!!) years.  
> The literal thousands of small revisions, mending and new paragraphs made the narrative quite... Dense? The characters are constantly coming back to memories or explaining the universe. I’m pretty sure there are /rules/ somewhere telling us not to mash so much information in a single scene, but over time I just went with it and did my best to make the flow enjoyable and fun. So this works much like a... slow-burn lore ride? ♥ 
> 
> Back in 2011 I had a vivid dream with that room and neon, clean-cyberpunk mood in the scene. At the time I was starting to create those two characters and felt like it would be the perfect place to expand their story. [My Tumblr tag](https://anebarone.tumblr.com/tagged/titan-and-eden) has a bit more background about them. Since I avoid describing the two OCs in details here, feel free to check their art if you'd like a suggestion on how to flesh them out.
> 
> ♦♦♦♦ Universe ♦♦♦♦
> 
> These characters are heavily drawn from my Shin Megami Tensei: Imagine gaming sessions, although they don’t exist in the games. I’m using several concepts from the Digital Devil Story, Megami Tensei and the Persona universes to shape their world, so this is much like an alternate-universe fiction.
> 
> Examples are the demons or “personas” themselves, how they’re all derived from real-world myths and religions, or your character having a Cerberus/dog companion (which happens in MegaTen: Imagine). I did my best for things to be enjoyable, sensible and not overwhelm those unfamiliar with MegaTen.
> 
> ♦♦♦♦ Themes/writing ♦♦♦♦
> 
> There are no triggers, I believe.
> 
> This is a slow-burn, shameless (and erotic??) piece in which I mashed several themes, challenges and worldbuilding as I went. It touches on boundaries, consent, sensorial stimulus (all the colors, materials, panorama and temperatures) and, on the “challenge” aspect, I wanted to alternate tone and voice freely from one character to the other. So sometimes the paragraph is about Eden thinking, and other times it is Titan.
> 
> An example is how this changes how their bodies are described, which brings me to the second challenge: Writing contrasting POVs. Titan looks at Eden from a visual POV, at the point of, perhaps, describing Eden more to the audience - her tight dress, the lips, the loose hair and nails. Meanwhile Eden experiences Titan in touch and memory languages - his hands sculpting objects, what he looks like when he wears human clothes, his posture and expression from some other time, etc.
> 
> Hope this is a fun, fluff piece to warm your day/night and thanks for reading!
> 
> ♦♦♦♦ Language ♦♦♦♦
> 
> Also feel free to point any mistakes, as the original is in Portuguese and I’m not fluently trained in EN. The original is uploaded to my profile as well. ♥
> 
> ♦♦♦♦ Do these 2 dorks have an insta?? ♦♦♦♦
> 
> There are updated bits of info and art in [Titan and Eden's Tumblr tag](https://anebarone.tumblr.com/tagged/titan-and-eden). Feel free to interact with me on Tumblr as well!

[Playlist with ambient / calm / "cyberpunk" mood I'd been listening to while writing ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5GIeJjXZfONn4La1Gq9h9L?si=zbSQ79CESoe4OCVFIEo8LQ)

[And a post-punk song: This moody, melancholic song by Lowlife made me think a lot about Titan's voice + whole dilemma around feeling stuck guarding his own Temple for decades (maybe even centuries, perhaps?)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EiAea-eY9_g)

* * *

His body sank into the white leather of an armchair, fingers curled over the armrest acrylic screen.

Movable glass panels partially covered all walls. Some served as screen devices, while others served as doors and windows that could be slid around as desired. The door panels at the widest wall opened way into a narrow balcony and the parapet - then to the view of an open abyss crowded with other balconies and guests, converging at the overhead lanes from the communal area.

There, in the overhead lanes, the small silhouettes of other hunters were smoking.

The communal area was a platform that united all the apartment complexes while overlooking the city panorama, making it the main choice for any guests' meetings - or moments of insomnia.

Above all, in the panorama, gleamed infernal lights from other buildings and vehicle traffic. There were always some signs of life and activity, despite the late hour. From time to time, stronger headlights flashed from under the thick fog.

Looking down, from the apartment's balcony, it would be difficult to see the ground pavement. What was discernible were mostly other windows, airplanes, the overhead bridges for vehicles and passers-by that had no air access - and the fog, blurring them all.

From inside the room, the city was inaudible. The apartment was dark and quiet. 

Its guests were also hunters.

From the armchair placed at the center of the room, the man turned his head to the ignored landscape. His head was covered by a golden helmet. The equipment was a fanciful and ceremonial-looking adaptation of an ancient Galea, but with a different addition to the historical reference: A visor forged like an adorned, roaring lion. The man was large, and wore an armor design that seemed dissonant in relation to the minimal, angular environment. A long red mantle protruded from around his shoulders to the floor, enveloping part of the chair.

Although his garb looked like a fancy costume, this wasn't the kind of observation one would voice when around him.

The panels and modular screens on the wall adjacent to the windows showed luminous notifications, responding to the light brush of his fingers on the acrylic armrest visor. The monitor reported that the floor temperature had dropped by one degree in the past hour. His armor’s chest piece reflected gold in the glass walls, projecting his persona into the city panorama.

The slide of an ID card triggered the door mechanism. A short notification sound announced the event, and a familiar static noise from the outer corridor confirmed Eden was near. The door opened, as lights from the corridor cast a humanoid shadow inside the room.

Eden came in, placed the card over the counter and entered inputs onto the device attached to her wrist — which replied in different waves of static noise before shutting down. She stopped moving completely for a few seconds, inhaling slowly. Then walked towards him:

“Titan. You almost startled me. Did you stay out for long?”

Titan did not reply verbally, shaking his helmet instead. He slowly brought his glance from the landscape back to Eden, following her as she spread belongings and pressed panels around the room.

She lifted her hood, left a bag with groceries over the counter and took off her long coat - an old companion, black and filled with pockets and patches. She made the motion to hang the coat in a chair backrest, and stopped mid-way while chattering her teeth and interacting with more wall panels. Then slid back into the coat.

Eden adhered to the local urban fashion: She wore thick tights, a tight-fitting layered wool dress and soft, padded boots. Most of her outfits had at least one item in one of her favorite colors: Blue and black. She also carried a small travel backpack with documents, cables for various devices, cards - and some revolvers, knives and beverages spread through all pockets and secret stashes. Also chewing gum. 

Titan did not know if it was the chewing gum or the weapons that Eden found most indispensable when walking outside.

This was one of her most casual outfits. The set was reserved for break days between missions or would be used to avoid intimidating local residents with the visible hunter’s gear.

Although sitting, Titan surpassed the height of the woman standing. And, despite the temperature, his outfit didn’t cover much: A golden breastplate full of ornaments and detachable plates that allowed certain flexibility. The skirt - or _pteruges_ , as he would tell - that left his legs exposed, and leather sandals. Under the layers, parts of a gray-ish cotton tunic would be seen here and there, barely contributing with any warmth. He rarely wore other things, but Eden thought he could also pull off regular human clothes well - as long as they were his size. 

He had taught her that the armor was uniquely connected to his spirit, in a way that, if broken, it could be mended with rituals. Or that he could make the pieces disappear or materialize again when necessary. The armor was an extension of his powers.

It was not uncommon for demons to carry artifacts, clothes and other treasures of atypical nature. The objects and powers were like those in fantastical or magical tales and legends that populated the world before their human and demonic existences were scrambled together.

“Two thirty-nine in the morning. Fifty nine degrees fahrenheit. Fifteen celcius.” Echoed a female voice, with no apparent source. This was the room systems’ virtual assistant. The voice wasn’t robotic, but had a metallic tingle.

Eden activated another arc of commands, raising her right hand to the sensors on the wall.

“Regulate temperature. Three. System currently unavailable. Cause: Forty-four point eight,” replied the system.

A ceiling projector created holographic support interfaces around the user - so hand movements and voice were enough to control the room or access networks. 

“FAQ. Definition. System failures. Causes. Four four eight. Hardware. Unknown," announced system voice.

“This will get more serious,” Eden muttered to herself.

“... I await your input. Anything else?"

“No. Shut down.”

The entire program was deactivated, reducing the cacophony of images and lights that covered both occupants to a small pulse of luminous blue graphics in the lower corner of a wall, indicating the humidity and oxygen in the room. These were also displaying irregular values.

Titan's voice didn’t tear the atmosphere like the system audio. It had more warmth:

“The heating, water purifier, filters and some sensors are still not working.”

“Three days like this, it's alarming. Most have already left,” Eden said, “the hunters are moving to other hotels or going down by themselves to figure things out.”

“Did you find out if the issues are only technical? Or something else?”

Eden nodded, leaning against the side of his chair. Her long hair was down, but had gotten stuck under the coat when she put it on again. A soft scent of smoke, fried food and - under everything - notes from her perfume caught his attention.

As hunters, they worked to bridge the gap between human and demon communities - that bridge could be made through dialogue, alliances, investigation, capture or, ultimately, extermination. The Hunter’s faction was a cell-based, worldwide group with many layers of hierarchy. It began to form immediately at the time of the First Portal, when an accident in a school brought creatures known as personas - or, more commonly, demons - to the world.

The following years threw humans and demons into socio-political instability, wars and the adaptation required by the new coexistence between all species, as well as cultural and technological explosions, and new poles of civilization and communities with utopian indices of well-being - contrapointed by hungry, abyssal metropolises, thriving with crimes and horrors. Titan was a demon, although he could easily pass as _an odd_ human.

Then the Second and Third Portals cracked, brought even more demons in, and everyone stopped believing the story that Portals were an accident. The Third and most recent Portal had taken place less than a decade ago.

A few days ago, Titan and Eden were sent to that hotel as guests, to help other groups discover the source of the sudden temperature drops in the area. Talking to the locals and all the glitches in networks and power grids pointed at the case having something to do with personas.

“A group was sent to the maintenance rooms today,” said Eden. “I was told this while in the communal area. The group has been underground for 2 hours, with private and limited communication. I'm trying to open a channel with them, but they’re protected. The superiors are trying to be discreet.”

“Should we meddle?” Asked Titan.

“I considered meeting them, or forcing open the system to communicate. But let's try waiting another day,” she said, while gesturing towards her large smartwatch on the counter, “I browsed the building’s files and this place was built by members of an Abrahamic sect. This is a rather long story,” she added apologetically, “the land belonged to one of this sect’s families a few centuries ago, and all the years since then must have been more than enough to concentrate artifacts, memories and ceremonies in this land. Furthermore, if the traditions in this area are truly Abrahamic, we may be dealing with Thrones, Archangels, Dominions or Ars Goetia demons.”

“And why would they decide to affect the area now?” Asked Titan.

“Inner-fighting? Or maybe a cover-up? Punishment?” Guessed Eden. “I don’t know. The building's data wasn’t protected in the least,” replied Eden, “it was too easy to unlock all files and history. I think there could be something behind the angels, as in, something of a different nature. What if someone, or a group, is preying on these angels and consuming the building, causing the systems to behave like this? What if hunters underground come to find only Goetia demons? Or if the myth is from another culture? I’d wait another day, or our next assignment. In the meantime, I'm going to _eat something that isn’t greasy for once_ ,” she added quickly, casting a stinky eye to a fast-food neon sign close to their balcony, “and gscan the hotel’s files again.”

The guardian agreed with a slight shrug. He himself had centuries of history, and when the veil between their worlds was split, he was first attracted to the geographic places on Earth consistent with his roots, or with the architecture and objects from ancient empires. It made sense to them to investigate the cultural origins of unstable areas and zones of conflict to predict the demons they’d find.

The duo remained silent for a few seconds. A discreet warning from the wall panels announced a new temperature drop.

“It is so cold,” Eden moaned after a while, in a low tone.

Titan saw her smile at him as she shifted herself inside the coat, with steam rolling from between her lips. Titan was sociable and adapted quickly to all human mannerisms from that new world. He had learned that Eden’s smile was small, easier to notice when looking at her eyes. Perhaps she was expressing that she was comfortable in his company.

“Do you remember things back when we met?” Asked the demon.

Eden nodded, “A little. The cold was similar. And I was lucky to be wearing a full hunter armor set.”

Then she went back to the memories , which were almost two years old.

A smaller town nearby was being punished by hordes of plague demons. All from the same species, with an almost humanoid appearance and height, but strong traces of insects, like fleas. They fed on food or living things, without any distinction or emotion. Extremely fragile when alone, but organized and deadly when in packs. All the suburbs had been taken over by the creatures and neither hunters nor local leaders could find their origins.

After weeks in vain attempts to find a solution, the clans that ran the city declared quarantine, as the hunters divided themselves into squadrons: Part continued to defend the streets, while others would seek the help from Lairs and local demons to exterminate the hordes. Be it for free, out of benevolence, or in exchange for favors and pacts.

Eden’s squadron was given access to the archives of a nearby demonic lair in the woods. Those were ruins of limestone carved in sand-colored columns, ornate facades and large, worn bricks. Most exterior walls were shrouded by the local vegetation.

Its inhabitants covered a wide range of species, and were known as neutral and elusive: They were concerned with patrolling the woods, protecting the Temple from intruders, and avoided humans. There was no information about a leader, and there was a possibility of treasures and artifacts along the way, as well as traps. The hunters carried offerings and pacifying rituals to try, first, to win the sympathy of the inhabitants. And then they would study the environment to know what powers it had, and how far could the creatures go, to help.

The ruins were known as the “Temple of the Two Gates.”

Titan's voice brought her back to the present.

“Me and my defenders felt that you were close. How many were in your group, thirty? As usual, we prepared an entourage to... Well, expel you all back to the city,” Titan said and paused, while Eden chortled, “but soon after we noticed that the woods were too agitated, _heavy_. A mob with hundreds of those plague-demons were pursuing you.”

It was too late when the hunters realized they were being chased - they were already near the Temple, catching glimpses of brick stones and pavement covered in moss. They scurried towards the ruins, and practically trampled the defender’s receiving party on their way. In the mayhem that followed, the Temple demons did not know whether they’d engage two enemies at the same time, or which side they’d help. After a brief moment of tension, with arguments being shouted between both parties, they were persuaded to help the hunters.

The insects shifted their attention and started to overrun the Temple, spilling through cracks and doors much like a corrupting wave crash.

Eden had her wrist communicator broken while fighting a small group that cornered her against the walls. She slid inside through a window and got separated from all others, ending up far from even her demon-guardian at the time, a hellhound named Cerberus. She started exploring the unfamiliar halls and ended up in the bowels of the Temple, where she had to fend for herself while engaging the invaders and searching for other demons to help protect their rooms and treasures from the swarm.

The hunter organization offered recruits a life with money abundance, shelter, good company and food. It was an enviable profession, with the possibility of a solid retirement plan - as long as your body and mind didn't break along the way.

“So obvious, but hard to see at the time, right?” Said Tian, interrupting Eden’s thoughts. “The swarms chased life. This is why they were mostly infesting crowded areas in the suburbs. You all carried supplies and had the company of demons, hence them following you for miles.” He hummed, muffled by the mask. “We've been together for a few years, Eden. It was enough time to get to know your organization and leaders, and I can't help thinking that your organization used you as bait. But... Why?”

Eden let out a long exhale. She had spent days wondering the same, and avoiding showing her distrust to other companions. Why hasn’t anyone detected or warned about the insects chasing after them? They had excellent radars and sensors and didn’t receive a single _peep_ as feedback. The whole mission had many loose ends.

In the rare occasions that Titan took off his helmet, she observed how serious he would become when talking about suspicions towards the hunter’s faction. She imagined the disapproving expression behind the roaring lion.

“I don't know, Titan,” she gestured in the air, organizing a sequence of thoughts, “ we seem to always face cycles of the same dilemma. Bringing you here, to this existence, seems to fit the same cycle: We mess with something we don't understand, trying to solve another situation. An example is the First Portal. You heard that story, haven’t you?” she paused, before continuing, ”It was opened by a school student who wanted to… avoid harassers. He made an algorithm to calculate the probability of being bullied or attacked each day, and eventually the program became a chat bot to which he vented. He ignored the contradiction and danger, grew attached to the bot and spent months feeding the program without realizing that he had hired the god Loki. Then the first Portal cracked open, and the harassers were the first to be killed. The demons didn’t stop there, though,” Eden added, “as you know.”

Titan stretched his lips thin, in a half smile. The only thing Loki did better than solving problems, was to cause them in the first place.

“And we continue to live the same dilemma: To _solve_ something. But at what cost? How to anticipate the results? Much like today, in this hotel complex. So... If the leaders sent us there as bait... Could it have been to solve "something bigger"? To test you? Test us? Or was finding out what secrets you keep, as the leader of such an old Lair, more important than our lives? This is a kind of work and life in which sacrifices are common. Some people in command are - or must become - desensitized to it.”

Titan didn’t reply. He tapped his fingers over the armrest, in a slow rhythm without audible music. That night wasn’t the first that they had spent talking - or simply awake, sharing company in silence. He hoped she enjoyed those exchanges as much as he did, even when the subject was more serious.

“I understand, Eden. If this brings any comfort, this cyclic nature doesn't seem to be exclusively human.”

Almost all objects in the room had rectangular prism shapes with slightly rounded edges. From the counter to the armchair, other chairs and bed. These were manufactured from metal, stone, leather and transparency - and the transparency was built by layers of glass and acrylic. There were panels, screens and light strips flickering from most surfaces. The dominant color was white, including in the floor, ceiling and walls. It was an environment designed to reflect moods from the outside world - from orange and polluted sunsets to clean, violet dawns.

“I’d like you to tell me, again, about the moments before the explosion.” - asked Titan.

Eden stopped to think and rolled her eyes to other parts of the room, distracting her hands by pulling loose sewing threads from her coat.

“After splitting up from my team? Well, I sneaked around the corners while figuring a way out. I dragged and used what seemed to be old unused furniture to block entrances as I went. Then I’ve gotten too far from the entrance halls to know how to return, and my map device had also been broken,“ she said, pointing to the bulky wrist device over the counter. ”Cerberus split out from the hunter formation and sniffed around until he found me. Then we continued venturing together, noticing we were engaging more and more insects while none of the Temple inhabitants or defenders were seen. We ended up in that courtyard with the staircase and the artifacts... And I've never seen so much marble, reliquaries and books, Titan. An exposed library and sanctuary. The other hunters would absolutely freak out if they saw that. They’d try to confiscate everything, whether you’d become allies or not. And the insects? A few minutes there and they’d raze everything to the ground, regardless of how old and precious those objects were.”

“And then one of the inhabitants found you, correct? The small bat.” Titan asked, shifting his posture and resting a hand under his jaw.

“The librarian? Yes. He agreed to talk and we came up with a plan. Afterwards... I remember the explosion, Cerberus, and you. Then the infirmary. I proposed installing my explosives in the main passageway that led to the library. To block the swarm, _and honestly, also the hunters,”_ she added quickly, “from coming in. The _price_ would be to destroy what seemed to be ancient columns and stonework. I had to figure how to not compromise the structure so much, nor risk other rooms. But then... we heard the bugs. There were so many that the ground was shaking and we weren't able to listen to each other anymore, just the buzzing.” Eden’s gaze became fixed in the balcony view. “I hadn’t finished unloading the explosives when they swarmed us. So I shouted for Cerberus to leave. I was going to trigger the bombs in a sequence that would give me time to escape. But... The creatures overpowered us both. It was bad, Titan. They tried to consume us alive, chewing armor, fur and skin alike.

Titan nodded, in a sympathetic gesture.

“I feel like we had resigned to the fact that maybe we wouldn’t get away with that one. Even so, we triggered the bombs together and had seconds to detangle from the mess and throw our sorry carcasses into another hall. I don't know how long we stayed there. Minutes? Cerberus passed out. I sprayed the antihemorrhagic and antibiotics I had on him, lit a block of healing incense and hoped the effect was therapeutic enough to help our chances. Then I saw you coming, and realized nothing prevented you from executing us on the spot. I had no tricks left.”

The room savored dark, ultramarine deep tones. Eden studied Titan's contrast to everything else. His armor and helmet were adorned with fine jewelry and fabrics. Conserved prints and narratives much like the treasures she found in those halls, and from a time that no longer seemed to have existed, as it had been consumed and digested continuously by the following civilizations. 

Even if Titan did not explain that his origins lay on the image of a keeper in an ancient civilization, it wasn’t hard to relate him to the archetype of a powerful guardian. This rank of demonic partner is reserved for hunters and leaders at the top of the hierarchy. But at some point, either the command, or perhaps the demon himself, were impressed by Eden and bent the rules. She was experienced, but didn't expect that much.

Sometimes Eden didn't understand what she was doing with Titan, or, rather, what he was doing with her. The guardian noticed her discomfort, watching the human pick at the semi-transparent polish layer in her trimmed nails.

“Eden? Do I bother you? Should we stop?”

“You’d have to do more than that to upset me. I'm just thinking, Titan.” She said, offering him a faint smile.

After the explosion, Eden remembers having woken up in the infirmary with no memory of the last days. Only a vibrating notification at her smartwatch to meet her superiors as soon as she’d receive the medical release.

Eden bathed, resisted the urge to double the dose of painkillers and struggled to slid into proper clothing. Then found her way to Cerberus, and after making sure the hound was recovering and well, she headed to her bosses’ quarters. She found herself facing two high-rank leaders sitting at a tall desk, discussing the terms from a small pile of papers nearby. Contracts. Standing between her and the slightly uncomfortable leaders, Titan towered above them all. A minuscule cup of tea cradled in his hand.

“Eden,” one of the leaders interrupted, “congratulations on your new guardian.”

The demon exhaled, slowly glancing back at them.

“ _If you agree to the terms, that is_ ,” added the second officer in a rush, as if the whole sentence was a single word.

Afterwards, Cerberus was reallocated to the kennels and would no longer partake in missions, to the trio’s relief. The old hound now spends his days sunbathing, or training a new wave of hunter companions.

Their meeting at the Temple and subsequent partnership took place years ago, and since then they had developed enough attunement and intimacy to know their gestures, limits and perhaps even thoughts - especially during missions and battles. Eden lurks, sabotages, seeks a high vantage point to shoot from above. Titan draws everyone's attention, engages in melee combat and crashes structures.

Likewise, both were tacticians and quickly learned how they valued working together. The combination was perfect for Eden to work behind the scenes while Titan attracted everyone’s attention.

Over time, talking about their feelings, past-lives and emotions also became easier, losing the restrained restlessness from their first months together.

Some humans allowed themselves total intimacy with demons and vice versa - to the point of being considered family, or touching the aspects of romance and sexualization. Others maintained distances, whether only physical, or emotional and mental - either by personal choice, moral code or by considering the otherness impure or inferior. The sheer number of people and personas opened way to new arrangements of bonds that the world had not been able to follow, and much less regulate. For better or worse.

Eden walked around her partner, thinking. Titan watched her closely. 

“In the end,” she finally said, “We won medals and stood out among other hunters, while others were punished. And Cerberus survived. I’m very grateful for your servants helping to patch us up.”

Titan learned that the hound had been temporarily assigned to Eden, until she got a guardian by her own merits and skills. Some hunters operate for years, or full-service-time, only with creatures from the kennels and the reserve, which feeds a certain stigma about the hunter's skills within the faction.

Eden was ashamed of never having captured a guardian in the traditional way, and after mentioning Cerberus in a conversation she would sometimes become reticent. Titan observed his partner turn towards the foggy view again, then cross her arms, in silence.

The first mission given to hunter recruits is to plan their provisions ahead, enter a local training tower and stay there until they capture a demon, or up to a limit of two days. Death cases are rare, but they did happen. Eden's colleagues told Titan that she was found back on the surface on the eighth day. From what little she shared of the ordeal, on the sixth day she had her leg impaled by a spear. She didn’t tell how far she went nor the personas she found. Titan did not insist on knowing the details.

“Do you regret not capturing another demon?” Titan asked, watching her shift and begin walking around the room again. “I don't think you need to prove anything to anyone, Eden. I think you've done more than enough. And in a way, it worked to persuade me, didn't it?”

“This is hard,” she replied, exposing a tired visage, “I dislike captures by combat. And my attempts at negotiation weren’t good at all. I feel like laughing whenever someone says that _you_ were captured.”

“Do you think things would be very different if we hadn't met? Or if the hunters hadn't gone to the Temple?” Asked Titan, through the golden lion fangs.

Eden registered curiosity, and perhaps tones of melancholic reticence in the guardian's tone. He was curious, and at times didn't seem to have a bluntness filter.

“I imagine you’d never have come to the city? And you’d continue to guide your servants away from humans and demon infestations. As for myself, I’d probably have already killed Cerberus in another foolish mission, and wouldn’t have forgiven myself. But would you rather not have met us? Is it easy to imagine these past years happening differently?”

“I guess it doesn't matter, after all. I’m your guardian now. And, in fact, I was the one who demanded to become your partner, in the terms that sealed our allegiance. I wouldn't have changed anything, Eden.”

“Ah, Titan,” the new information surprised her, “ _you demanded_ ? Didn't _they_ constrain you with those terms? I remember most items and overall they protected your servants and lair from future inquiries, but still, I thought you had little say there.”

“No. I basically wrote the whole thing. A good perk in having so many legal books and records, and decades to read them all,” he winked, in jest.

Eden remained serious. She positioned herself between the demon and the landscape, a dark silhouette against blue light. He dropped his hand from the arm of the chair, lightly brushing the hem of his black coat.

“What really happened in the Temple? And, moreover,” she said slowly, with more steam escaping her mouth, “how was the alliance between you and the hunters made? How did that disastrous invasion convince you to trust us?”

“None of the others used such an unfortunate situation to their advantage and came out on top, as you did. The explosives' plan was risky, but the goal was noble, you all survived, and the hunters earned us as... Not exactly _allies_ , but as a more favorable party. You protected my secrets from them while not plundering anything, before you even met me. I won’t tire of thanking you for that. Besides, we already talked about this. You are… Vital. There is no reason in making the pact with another human.” He concluded, raising the hideous roar model to her.

Eden crossed her arms. Her tone was sincere, and reserved for when she felt most vulnerable.

“But is ‘vital’... good? For me? And you? As I said, I feel stuck within decisions and plots far beyond my understanding. How to understand? How to guarantee our roles here - in the city, in the world - are the same? I have these doubts even about my faction, or myself, already.

She realized she was staring at him without blinking. She often felt herself begging for answers, for approval or at a loss, even though, according to the partnership’s terms, the two should be on the same level of hierarchy. Was it a legitimate limitation on her end that she could demand answers to? Look out for them herself? Or was it all just plain insecurity around embracing her new responsibilities and powers? The sudden, although recurrent insight made her brain jolt.

Titan shifted his position in the armchair, cracking his finger joints and adjusting his cape. The headlights of a passing aircraft flashed another beam of intense light over them, casting Eden's long shadow through the giant, like a dagger.

“I think the best we can do to _prove_ anything to ourselves is… To keep accompanying each other. There are things I still need to show you, though. From my artifacts, books and verses. I want you to see everything and shape more conclusions. But understand,” he warned, ”Showing these is a difficult process as, for centuries, all we have done was to seal and hide the Temple from all. But I have come to the conclusion that I need help. I think I received signals that I’m unable to carry some burdens alone. Eventually the Temple would be torn down by new trespassers, if I didn't realize sooner that I had another path: To draw strength from others, and to _connect_ instead of _repel_ . But this brings me to the next issue,” he said, in a worn out, hoarse tone, “I am not omniscient nor infallible, Eden. And when you found me I was tired, and had even more pending questions. I still hold the same distrust as you towards other factions. I feel kinship only with my Temple, old demon friends, and _you_. People on the streets fascinate me. But no openness to other groups beyond that, so far. Does this disappoint you? Would you help me navigate this new... openness?”

Eden curved herself towards the demon, removing an invisible hair from his mantle.

“Absolutely. I can introduce you to more friends. Expand your networks, - she winked back at him, playful, then changed posture back to a sincere tone - In any case, I can’t complain about more days together, Titan. And, of course, I’m here for you. 

Titan watched her with pensive attention. She felt his hand brush at her coat again, and thought he was computing something to say. The faint gleam that indicated eyes behind the helm’s gap vanished.

The demon laid a hand on her arm in a gesture of comfort. The movement made Eden tense up for a moment, until she returned the gesture and offered him her arm.

“We’ve already warmed up like this on the mission inside the infested cargo ship, do you recall? Or in off-duty days. I didn't mean to scare you.”

Titan rubbed her wrist, palms and fingers protractedly, with the care and attention he would take when handling a ceramic relic. His touch usually made her feel like she had plunged into a warm bath, after a sore day. His gestures alternated between lightness and firmness, and Eden couldn't say which of them liked it the most.

They usually took turns to initiate touching each other, be it for comfort and friendly gestures, or to mend wounds and inject painkillers. Sometimes they talked about limits, experimenting with new things, or about what they’d feel like if others saw them - the consensus being that they didn’t care much.

He squeezed the tendons on her forearm, undoing a knot of stress Eden didn't even know she had. She exhaled and dropped her shoulders, closing her eyes briefly before turning to the guardian. She recalled him restoring the fallen Temple columns, slicing and carving marble as if it were foam.

“I've been thinking more about our closeness, as well, “She whispered, probing every millimeter of reaction he’d express,” And about our intimacy. I considered trying... new things. I’ve been thinking about it for a while, since we decided to take it further… while going easy, and slow. How are you--with all this? Comfortable?”

"First, let's get this out," Titan said, after a few seconds of silence. Then removed the helmet from his head and set it on the ground, with a metallic clank.

He immediately brought his attention back to the hands he had been squeezing, and chuckled.

“I welcome the new topic, and would snatch you whole right now, Eden. But this is nothing new, as you know.”

She smiled openly at him. 

Seeing things without the heat and obfuscating shadows was always a relief. Titan’s face was red and his hair laid flat or spiked to the sides. Even in the cold, that mask was a toaster. He felt vulnerable when taking off his helmet, but the human did not seem to be aware of it, taking a few seconds to hold his gaze.

The deformed-roar mask was also intimidating, but living with Titan had made her used to the visage, seeing comfort and beauty in it. His true expression, however, still made her uneasy. And especially at that moment.

"...You took so long to show me your face for the first time," she began, breaking the previous subject, "that I thought you had something inhuman under the lion. Such as those headless humanoid demons, with empty floating helmets, starry void portals or exposed bones.”

Titan let a long breath out, patient. He positioned his free hand close to the hem of her dress, brushing his fingers over the wool and risking longer looks at the folds, the fabric, and her face. He tried not to react at the human prudently assessing portions of his body, as well.

“I wanted you to see me beyond the mask and to access more secrets than others. But I grew worried, at first, as I didn't want to be a stranger, nor to intimidate or come out too strongly. I thought you would break the partnership and rescind the contract, with how much you’ve kept to yourself during the first few weeks.”

Eden rolled her eyes, smirking.

“A lot had changed in our routines, it was worth investigating and retreating. I didn't think we’d be here today, and, let alone... like this.” She shaped a half-moon with her hand, pointing at their current tension: They were leaning towards each other, inches between them.

Titan laughed and leaned back on the chair. He tapped at Eden's fingers, musing to himself, while keeping eye contact.

“Do you remember what you told me when we first met?”

She shook her head. “I don't remember our exact exchange so well.”

“I came across many trespassers in my life. If they had a chance to speak when meeting us, they begged and bargained to exchange their colleagues' lives for theirs. They made hostages from my defenders, tried to steal relics or flipped out; even if they were the most experienced scavengers and soldiers. All were killed or expelled.”

Eden noticed that a fraction of the strength from his hands brought her closer to him, as they climbed up her arms. Slowly, almost imperceptibly, and asking for clearance.

“...I was zoning out. And buying time, not sure for _what_ , though.”

Titan felt Eden’s mint breath, from the gums she constantly chewed, out of habit.

“True,” He agreed, smiling. “But. You woke up lucid and discreetly felt your way around your garb, perhaps looking for a weapon? You looked as focused as you do now. Then something shifted in your reactions: You apologized for the damage and explained the situation, briefly offering me resources and asking about the damage and injured along the way. You asked us to spare the hunters in case they ran away, and only begged when it came to asking for Cerberus to be healed. You were trying to get close to the fallen hound, even though you were starting to zone out yourself. I think you were still suspicious that we would end up fighting. I was signaling at the others to bring help, but you didn’t seem to notice. You removed your cracked helmet, and it seemed like your sight had been affected.

Eden slid a few strands of hair behind her ear. She paused the hand at her forearm and stroked his fingers, then brought his fist to her bust. As when someone holds an object close, in comfort.

Titan bowed to her, making her look at his face again, “I’ve gotten curious about you.”

Eden remembered the split bones and the taste of dehydration. Her vision mostly blacked out, and she could smell only the dry pavement, dust and a hint of Cerberus nearby. Blanketed over her was the recurring impression of other perilous missions and trials - that the pain would never end. Then came the feeling of peace, despite everything. Ataraxia.

“Then I asked you for company. Just for a while,” She laughed, wistfully. “I don't know if it was a joke or serious at that point, but I knew I’d pass out in moments. What did I have to lose?”

Titan didn‘t reply. The fist at her chest grabbed a portion of the fabric, gently. 

She reached up to the guardian's chin and paused in the air for a few seconds, noticing he offered no resistance. She slowly brushed her thumb over his jaw, then drew invisible lines until reaching his hair. Eden began to comb the strands back, scratching his scalp softly. His face turned a deeper pink tone.

“But it wasn't just a joke,” she continued, “There is _something_ about you… I felt there was a chance that we could get back to the city in pieces and solve the whole mystery.”

“Seems like you were right.”

Titan reached her thigh, squeezing softly. He slid his hand along the stocking, slowly. They stayed like this for a while, until Eden resumed speaking:

“That... Might be too much to discuss and process _now_. But... isn’t the Temple exposed now, with less creatures and you inside? Isn't it at risk?”

“No. As I said, I recently realized there were more ways to keep protecting the ruins, without having to preserve every literal grain, nor to keep secluded inside it. We’re doing fine, and perhaps stronger than ever,” he paused, “You know I often reflect on my _life mission_ , which works much like a sequence of rules and prophecies that lie preserved within the main shrine. I showed some of these to you after you left the infirmary. These are writings that I have to interpret and apply on a daily basis, perpetually. One of them predicts that “I’d live in Paradise.” I spent many years reflecting on what that would be. I believed it was a future time, myself, or the Temple itself.

He released the brooch that held the cloak around his shoulders with his free hand.

“It's one of the things I wanted you to understand,” he began to say.

“So you haven't discovered what this Paradise is,” Eden said at the same time.

Titan shook his head affirmatively with a smile, and asked her to _please continue whatever she was doing with his hair._ After a while, he looped the cape’s red fabric around Eden and brought her over him. She sat on the guardian's thigh, wool resting against skin. She balanced herself and got closer, until leaning over the chest plates and hugging him around the neck.

“Listen... I can't concentrate on the conversation anymore. How about we pause for a while?” She asked, and kissed his neck.

He finished wrapping her around the mantle and filled his hands with wool. He buried his face in Eden's hair to answer that, _yes, he had found Paradise._

_Thank you for reading! I'll leave a clickable link[to more art featuring the duo](https://anebarone.tumblr.com/tagged/titan-and-eden). And, as said at the beginning, please feel free to point any mistakes or come talk to me on my profiles! Cheers~_

_\- @anebarone_


End file.
